Shatter Me
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: This is the story of a broken past and an unspoken future. A story of fear and power. A story of love and hate. And a story with an unknown ending.


**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Fairy Tail XD**

 **Fallen says hello because: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I know I haven't updated Truth or Dare in a long time. I've been busy. High school. Writing different fan fictions. You know, just the basic life stuff. So I'm sorry it's been awhile. I'll update Truth or Dare as soon as I can. I'm actually planning on having a writing day! So I'll be posting a few chapters of different fan fictions.**

 **Extra Notes: So enjoy my new fan fictionnnn!**

 _ **-7 year old Lucy-**_

It's so dark! I can't see! Ms. Spetto, where are you?! I ran through the many halls in fear of the danger that lurked in this house.

CRASH!What was that?! I turned the corner and saw the lady I was looking for. There she was, Ms. Spetto, lying in a pool of her own blood and clutching her stomach.

"R-run Lucy-y…" She sputtered. "He's c-coming!"

"No! Ms. Spetto, I won't leave you!" I cried out, dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Y-you must child-d! Leave…b-before-e he finds-s yo…" took a sharp breath and clenched her eyes shut in pain.

" !"

"Hurry…" She took her final breath and her body went limp.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I held on tightly to her shirt fabric. "M-Ms. Spetto…?"

"Well, well, well. Looks like the old hag finally died." My eyes sprung open and I sat stiff as a board. Daddy. He found me.

The sound of footsteps grew closer until I finally heard his voice whisper in my tiny ear. "Hello Lucy. You haven't been running from me, have you? That hurts daddy, you know."

I whimpered in fear, but didn't turn around.

"Come on, Lucy. I thought we were friends?" His voice was sickly sweet, almost as if he was just playing a game.

I mustered up a bit of courage to speak, but my voice was weak and afraid. "T-that was b-before you k-killed mommy and-d Ms.S-Spetto."

"Oh?" He leaned back up to his full height. "I guess the cat's out of the bag. Now, how should I punish you for finding out?" Daddy suddenly grabbed my shoulders and jerked me backwards. He took hold of my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Listen here, Lucy, I'll let you go this time. Just because I love that horrified look on your face. But I want you to know something, Lucy." He spat my name out with anger on his face. "It's your fault everyone you ever loved is dead!"

My eyes widened in horror. "No…"

"Yes! I may have been the one to finish your mother off, but you were the one that gave her that retched disease that would've killed her anyways!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

He gripped my face harder in his palm. "Don't argue with me child! It was all because you were born! Oh! And don't forget ! We can't forget that she died trying to save your worthless life!"

"Stop it!" I started struggling. I didn't care if I got hurt in the process, I needed to escape!

"And those boys you called your friends! They knew too much! _You_ told them too much! It's your fault that they're going to die! It's all your fault!"

My eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare touch them!"

He laughed crazily. "Too late, Lucy! They were already running for their lives this morning! They will bleed to death alongside the road and no one can stop that from happening!"

"No!"

"Yes! And it's all your fault for telling them too much. Now, as I said, I will let you go this time. But next time we meet, well let's just say it won't be a pleasant time for you." He jerked back his hand like I was fire burning his skin and he pushed me forward. "Go. But just know, you can't run forever. I will find you again and I will kill everyone and everything close to you, including yourself."

So I ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. And I kept running for what seemed like hours upon hours, too afraid to look behind me. I didn't know where I was going or how I would ever survive on my own, but I did know one thing: I was getting far away from here. And only one thing occupied my thoughts at that moment.

'Someone, help me.'


End file.
